


once more

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Eve, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Organization XIII - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sad, xallux, xemdem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three years since demyx's murder and the man is in bars but visiting demyx still doesn't get any easier...especially when today is supposed to be a day of birth and celebration.<br/>I'm sorry for the crappy summary...its three am and I can't sleep. So this popped in my mind...I might write a back story...I dont know if I can bring my self to do that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	once more

The tall man dropped to his knees sobbing. The blonde man curled into his taller black haired lover. The tall peppered hair man hung his head and pressed his pale flesh against the black marble headstone. The snow fluttered around them gracefully as if each one was remembering the young life, "I miss ya dem..." he choked s the tears melted and mixed with the blanket of white over the grave. His black coat pooling on the ground around his feet, "the bastard is in jail still...they say he's gonna do life in there...its Christmas tomorrow...I know its your favorite holiday...I can't bring myself to do much...but I pit our tree up every year...luxord and xaldin help me...just like when you were alive...before that shit eater stole you away."  
Luxord pulled from his lover and put his hands on the others back "xig...its time to go back," he said softly. He nodded.  
"Daddy? Can we go home? Its cold..." a three year old blonde boy with bright yellow eyes came up and poked his shoulder. He looked at the grave and put the bundle of flowers in front of it, "I miss you mommy," he said when he realized what had been taking his daddy so long. The snow landing on his long hair and melting when it hit the little spikes of his mullet. He bit his quivering lip. "I love you mommy...and I know daddy misses you but we have to get home..." he said as xaldin helped the eldest male up. Xigbar picked up mayde and kissed his cheek before looking at the grave one more time.  
"Merry Christmas my beautiful wife..." he said before walking away holding the child.


End file.
